Mei misadventures
by Mei-Marianna-Chan
Summary: No one had any news from Taiwan since a time in a while until this lunch. She seems sick. Her cousins , Hong Kong and South Korea are very worried about her fragil condition. Meanwhile , Japan and China seemed to hide something from them, what could it be ? How can this affect the condition of the young taiwanese ? COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Mei** **misadventures**

 **Hello minna ! How are you ? I hadn't forgot I still had this fanfiction to publish, here it is first chapter ! ^^ This time it is about asian countries!**

 **Well then, hope you will enjoy ! :D**

 **English isn't my native langage, characters belong to Himura Hidekaz**

 **Synopsis : No one had any news from Taiwan since a time in a while until this lunch. She seems sick. Her cousins , Hong Kong and South Korea are very worried about her fragil condition. Meanwhile , Japan and China seemed to hide something from them, what could it be ? How can this affect the condition of the young taiwanese ?**

 _ **Characters :**_

 _ **Mei Taiwan**_

 _ **Lei Wang HongKong - Mei cousin**_

 _ **Yao Wang China - Lei father and Mei tutor**_

 _ **Kiku Honda Japan - Mei uncle/big brother**_

 _ **Yoon So South Korea - Mei cousin and Lei Brother**_

 **Chapter 1 :** **C** **old** **and** **worries**

 _One day at Yao 's home_

 _The main members of the asean family were alltogether for a big Lunch that Yao Wang has the secret and has prepared all by himself._

\- Ah, eating altogether around this table brings so much memories aru… Did you all enjoyed the meal ?

\- Yoon So stop right now, those Dim Sum are mine if you touch them, I'll kill you…

\- Oh come on Hong ! Just one !

\- you already have eaten 12 of them, isn't that enough already ? Back off, these are mine !

\- But they are so yummy ! All is yummy, Yao _Oppa_ (Big Brother in korean) is the best cook ever !

\- It was good as always sensei answered the taiwanese girl.

\- Hai , very...good...in fact….added Kiku.

(I 'm full, I can't eat more otherwise I may die... it is always like this, Chougoku san enjoy those type of traditional family meal, even when I come all alone...Yao sure like quantities, like a good friend I know who lives in the other side of Pacific... )

 _China interrupted sudenly his thoughts._

\- Thanks ! Oh Japan, you know about the meeting earlier, what did you think about that insane idea of America about…

\- Excuse me, I'm going to clean up if you are all done.

\- Are you okay Mei ? Do you need some help ?

\- No don't worry Hong, I'm fine with all these plates by myself...see ?

\- YEAAH OUR SISTER IS VERY STRONG DAZE ! He whispers to HongKong ear : I wouldn't like to mess with her, she is frightening sometimes when she freaks out.

 _Yoon So was expecting to receive a blow from behind but nothing come. Their sister seemed miles away, not paying attention to them anymore._

\- Mei ?

\- I'm going to wash those plates, it won't take long….maybe we'll play some Mahjong nor Dominos afterwards ?

 _In these words she headed to the kitchen._

\- W-what got into her ? Not answering to me ? … Anyway Hong, you must come home to try a new game I made, it is aaaaawsome !

Yoon So crossed eyes with Kiku, with which Yao was talking continiously.

-Hum...I mean...a game that Japan created and lend to me actually . It's a new version of street fighter _mumbled the south korean._

\- ...I'll think about it.

\- wha… ? Hey don't don't ignore me like Japan always do, that's not fair !

 _Lei wasn't paying much attention at his brother glaring at the kitchen door, he couldn't put his eyes anywhere else, he was sure something was wrong with the young lady._

\- You are noisy Yoon…

 _All stop talking hearing the sound of broken plates from the Kitchen._

 _When Yao , followed by Kiku and Yoon So arrived at the kitchen, their relative Lei was already holding Mei in his arms shaking her a bit._

\- Hey Mei...hey do you hear me ?

 _He placed the back of his hand on her forehead._

\- Mei Mei ? (Yoon So)

\- She has high fever, someone call a doctor.

\- Hai, I'll go.

\- Then I'll carry her to her bedroom.

 _The hongkongese started to push her on his back._

\- No leave it to me Lei. I'd prefer you and Yoon So clean up this mess.

With some regret, he let Yao take the uncouscious body of his cousin that was, he had to admit, a little too heavy for him on his own.

 _~ later ~_

\- What has the doctor told you Kiku ?

\- She needs to rest, she just might have catch a cold. Not much to worry.

\- still she has a high fever ! C _omplained Yoon So._

\- It is better if she stays here so we can watch for her…and the doctor said she should be fine in a few days anyway.

\- Kiku, I have to talk to you about an important matter.

 _Yao made a discreet head movement towards Mei then towards the door. Japan understood._

\- Hai…

 _Both China and Japan left the bedroom. Yoon So was terribly worried._

\- That's totally uncool ! Poor Mei...what can we do to help her Hong ?

\- Start to calm yourself and stop to speak that loud, didn't you hear Japan ? She doesn't need noisy people nearby at the moment, if you want to be useful, bring her a cup of water.

\- Hi sir !

 _On this, he left the room. Lei sighed and sat down in a corner of the bed, at Taiwan's sides . He took her hand._

\- Why did you tell me you were alright when you were feeling pain ? Silly girl... old sensei and old Japan started to chit chat a lot recently too...It is odd...

\- here is the cup of water of my… !

\- shut up Yoon so !

He send him a pillow that the South korean was able to catch easily without spilling any water.

\- hehehe…

 _Mei woke up. And looked at those too ,usually she would laugh but she hadn't the strengh to so she at least forced a smile._

\- Mei ? How are you feeling ?

\- Hi Lei, Hi Yoon So. I'm fine I guess…and you ? what happened ?

\- you fainted. _Answered Lei ._

\- yeah you gave us a big scare aigooh ! Replied Yoon So.

\- HE was worried to death for you added the hongkongese.

\- I wasn't !

 _She laught lightly but her eyes were sad. She then realized that Lei had her right hand in his , she blushed a litlle and took it off quickly._

\- hum sorry.

 _He stared at her._

\- you know you can count on us, don't you ? If something isn't right you can tell us…

\- what do you mean ? Yes I know… ?

\- well i think I'll see you later guys , remembered that I have some stuff to do…

\- No , you stay here Yoon So ! I'm sure you know someting I don't know...Both of you, what's going on ?

\- Nothing ! , she replied quickly . Right Yoon So ?

-Yoon so ?

 _He looked at them confused ._

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah too much for me, just figure it out already ! Not my problem.

 _He ran away from the bedroom._

 _Lei sighed._

\- Geez … thanks for your faith really…

L _ooking back to Mei, he then realized she was sobbing and had teary eyes._

-Mei…? Hey ! What are you crying for ? What did I do ?

-I-I'm sorry...can you leave me ? I'm feeling tired…

-But… ?

Please Lei…

\- ok, but one condition, when you'll wake up you'll eat properly and tell me why are you feeling pain ….ok ?

 _No answer._

\- Mei-chan ?

\- o-o-ok. _She blushed badly at the old nickname._

\- good girl..rest well.

 _He caressed her cheek then kissed her forehead before leaving her._

 _The hongkese was upset, was returning to his own room when he met again with Yoon Soo in the corridors._

\- Hey ! What's the matter with you ? Hehehe….what is it Lei ?

\- I don't know… don't you think those too have been acting weird lately ?

\- who ? Yao and Kiku ? Hum...wanna spy them ?

\- what ?

\- come on ! We used to spy Yao when we were kids ! Replied the young country with sparkling eyes.

\- But...we were kids back then ! Wait ! Yoon So, where are you going ?

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mei** **misadventures**

 **Hello minna ! Happy new year ! How are you ?**

 **I'm sorry not publisnig nor giving news lately, it was rather difficult for me to come back from holidays ^^' Hope you spend a great time with the ones you love .**

 **Therefore, I'll do my best to publish more often, something like every sunday ?**

 **I exceptionaly will publish this chapter and something else more this week for the time I hadn't give news.**

 **Note : This story is very important for me. I started writing it while listening the song « bodaiju ».**

 **Here is a link to a tribute made to taiwan with this song: watch?v=rsah7leSb_M**

 **I also have an artist page on facebook called « Mei cosplays » (kind of, if you have a piece of constructive advises to give me , do not hesitate to comment nor let me a private message please ^^ ) feel free to visit, review and ask me anything you want ! ^^**

 **Well then, hope you will enjoy this new chapter ! :D**

 **English isn't my native langage, characters belong to Himura Hidekaz.**

 **Synopsis : No one had any news from Taiwan since a time in a while until this lunch. She seems sick. Her cousins , Hong Kong and South Korea are very worried about her fragil condition. Meanwhile , Japan and China seemed to hide something from them, what could it be ? How can this affect the condition of the young taiwanese ?**

 **Chapter 2 : Regrets and melancholia**

 _In her bedroom Mei was in tears after seeing her co_ _usin with whom she had a crush,_ _rush leav_ _e_ _her there. As she asked him. She was feeling...empty. Tired. She got up to take a pair of scissors. She looked at herself in the mirror with some anger, hatred appearing on her face. Why was she so weak ? Why couldn't she act strong ,_ _f_ _iercely_ _and_ _fearless ? She was just too tired of arguing. She was fed up of his father Yao_ _playind deaf_ _. She loved her uncle Kiku_ _that's why she must obey_ _._ _Sometimes she thinks why in earth_ _would he allow this situation ? Is i_ _t_ _for the best ?_ _She wasn't certain though. But at the moment, the young taiwanese girl felt really lonely._ _She rolled up her sleeves and made a face. Her wrists and arms were full of scars. « no more place » she sighed._

 _She looked at her reflection in the mirror once more. Held up the scissors near her head...and cut._

 _Lei folowed Yoon So, almost running after him, trough the corridors of the big chinese family mansion. He almost had forgotten how big was the house where they grew up all altogether with sensei...Red and white walls, Jade scultures…_

 _Lei stopped in time before bumping into Yoon so who was peeking at a door almost closed, but enough open to see what was going on in the room._

\- Sssh Hong, let's hear what they are babbling about !

 _Lei rolled his eyes before focusing on what he could see from Yoon So shoulder._

 _Yao was sitting at his desk while Japan, standing up in front of him._

\- Chougoku san.

\- I wanted to talk about Mei marriage…

\- Yao, is it really the best time to discuss about it ? Her physical state is the less to worry at the moment...

\- Her people is completely lost, just like her. That's why she's in pain I believe.

\- But...I believe there may be something else, don't you think ?

\- You are starting to get on my nerves Nihon, I could believe you point out all light arguments in purpose, to delay eternally this discussion ... are you against marrying her ?

Anyway, the date is fixed, there are three months left...that's enough for her to prepare herself to recover and accept her destiny…

\- I didn't want to cause unecessary worry to our relatives...but if she is really depressed, she could disappear at any moment. Are you even conscious of that ? _He sighed._ May I ask if you already had chosen his fiancé ? Who will it be ?

 _Lei put a hand above Yoon So mouth and made him understand to keep quite. He knew he would say out loud the « What the hell ? » that both were thinking hearing Japan words._

 _Yao sighed and answered to Kiku :_

\- Indeed Nihon , you don't help me much choosing… I guess Cuba and Tibet are good enough for her…. Nor even Mr. australia, he really is wealthy…It may really be him after all aru.

\- I wonder to whom are you really doing a favor...

 _China got up, looked right in Japan eyes and whispered to him:_

\- Instead of you Japan , I always thought about the family honour and health first. Always treated well this young lady, raised her like my daughter. Even when you took her away from me I never forgot her. Now, what I'm doing is for our family. The same family you dared betray and destroy.…

\- No I...I didn't .

 _His fists clentched and his glare became darker._

\- Yes you did, because of you those europeans had taken all from us, from me. So , will you stop the happiness of your niece ?

 _(She is more_ _than that, she is my_ _sister) thought Kiku Honda._

\- No I wouldn't _replied coldly the japanese._

 _The young brothers that were spying looked at each other, they decided they heard enough and decided on retreat._

\- But what I can see is that you don't care about her future , all you are doing is about your own satisfaction, self image and popularity, as usual...

\- Says the one who wanted to conquere the world and caused Mei torn appart ? but you can't even see it can you ?

\- Yurusei !

 _China_ _did his best to_ _remain patient and replied as calm as possible_ :

You may not share my point of view Japan but believe me or not, I'm doing it for her own good. She does as she please, she 's still young and don't know how to behave as a country. She needs help to grow up and become officially a nation.

 _-_ _I_ t seems only you sees it this way. She is free Chougoku san, she isn't a child anymore don't forget it. She is old enough to take her decisions, she shouldn't rely on you to choose her way of life.

\- Neither on you. But what did she replied to me ? Remember ? Her only condition to accept marriage is you ..She has entire faith on you. And on the other hand, you wouldn't like another declaration of war, would you ?

\- ….No. Do you plan to give her strengh ,by marrying her to somebody she hardly met ?

\- Giving her what she needs by making an alliance with a strong country.

 _To be continued_

 _ **Thanks for reading, See you next sunday !**_

Note :

in japanese : Nihon = japan , Chougoku = china


	3. Chapter 3

**Mei** **misadventures**

 **Hello minna ! ! How are you ? Here is the third chapter of 8 more or less.**

 **Please enjoy ! ^^**

 **Note : May contain rudeness from Taiwan and the characters may be a little OOC, I apologize**

 **Chapter 3 : circumstances and old wounds**

 _The next day in the kitchen , with only HongKong and Yoon So_

\- How can they do this to Mei ! A forced marriage ? What will I do if she marries one of those bastards ?

\- What do you mean Yoon So ?

\- She made the promess that we'd get married once older of course Daze !

 _He made a sparkling pose on this._

Huh ? What are you laughing at Hong ?

\- How old were you when she had told you that again ?

\- She was about 8, humpf.

-Tss … how naive you can be brother. Lei got up, with three plates of food.

\- where are you going ?

\- Check on her, she needs to eat. An all day and night have passed and no one was able to convince her to eat properly.

\- I could also...hey !

\- This one is for me, and you better check on sensei , about any new great idea he could have had through his dreams...we'll help her with this, I'm sure neither does she want this insane idea of marriage.

\- Aigoo ! Ok ,ok I won't insist this time. Go check on our little sleeping beauty~

 _Mei heard two knocks at the door, she had awoken a few minutes before. She yawned while seeing her cousin enter with balls of rice and other food. She hadn't any apetite however, she smiled to her cousin ._

\- Nihao HongKong ! Ano...all this food is for you right ?

\- Nihao Mei , it's all for you ! You got us really worried yesterday...

 _Speaking with his low and calm voice as usual, he put the plates on her bedside table and looked to check her forehead._

\- Hum, you seem less hot than yesterday but still…

 _He stopped his sentence. He noticed something awfully diferent with his taiwanese cousin._

\- hum ? What is it Lei ? Have I something on my fa… ?

\- Mei... can you tell me what's this ? What….did you to your hair girl ?

 _The young girl looked down , her cheeks and face getting a little red._

 _The boy took her by the shoulders and shook her off a little._

\- what got up on you ? Your beautifull long hair… ?

\- Never mind. Just wanted to try a new cut that's all.

 _Lei sighed passing a hand over her short hair._

\- I don't believe you . You can't lie to me. It is all messed, really not properly cut.

Come here let me at least brush the rest of your hair.

 _He got up to take her hair brush and seated again on the bed, beside her. The lady was crossed legs sat. He started to brush the short messy hair._

 _Lei put a hand over Mei's head and patted it ._

\- Now eat.

\- Thanks Hong, it's really kind of you but I'm not hungry.

 _She tried to push away the plate he was helding to her. He then noticed. Something scary in her wrists...but he decided to not mention it for now._

\- Come on Mei-Mei, you need to eat to get better fast !

\- I'm not hungry, seriously ! Thanks Hong, I think I'm just going to sleep a little more…

 _Lei was more than upset but used to never give up on something or on someone important to him. He had an idea . Thanks the idiotic korean programs his brother uses to watch._

\- Mei…

\- y-yes ?

 _HongKong got closer to Taiwan._

\- w-w-what is it Hong… ?

 _He whispered to her ear :_ « Should I make you eat ? Mouth to mouth perhaps… ?

\- ...o..ok ok no need ! I'll eat ! So please stop teasing me aru yo ! She pushed him away.

\- Your face is all red now, could it be your fever is raising again ?

\- Stop or I'll kick your ass out of my room Lei !

 _He smirked then move his head side to side._

\- Here you have, plate and chopsticks.

-Thanks...ARE ? (uh ? ) What is it ?

\- what do you mean ?

\- This.

 _She pointed a piece of sheet showing off from his left red sleeve._

\- hum...

\- Lei ?

\- Ok... I'll tell you, but first you have to eat a little ok ?

\- ….ok.

 _She picked up the chopsticks and relanctuly started to pick in one of the plates._

 _He picked up the letter from his sleeve._

\- It is from...my father.

-oh.

\- He wants to meet after all these years...I don't feel like passing by saying something like « Hello ! I'ts me, leon, As you see I'm still alive, thanks for the concern, bye~ let's meet in another hundred years~ »...I don't want to see his face again.

\- Just go.

\- what did you say ?

\- you should visit Mr kirkland and forgive him.

\- Are you crazy ? That old grumpy delirious ? Did you even hear me ?

\- He is your father.

\- He abandonned Beijing my mother, and took me from her. It was all his fault if she became addicted to the opium drugs he was selling in china at that time.

\- Still you shoudn't be mad at him, he raised you ! Leave the past where it is and go forward, meet him, enjoy to be with him….

\- I don't know...He always freaked me out with his « gentleman behavior », his rules and...his scones.

\- sensei is far to be as young and comprehensive as Mr England. He seems more free minded and he likes you Lei. If not he really wouldn't care and would not spend his time writing to you, don't you think ?

\- you've got a point.

 _Both_ _have noticed_ _all_ _the plates were empty_ _. Lei glance_ _d at her_ _. She blushed hardly._

-Thanks for the meal.

\- well you were hungry, I was right…

-No I wasn't !

 _She pouted. Lei was some kind of relieved to see his cousin and (accessoirement) crush like he used to know her._

-hehe...rest well, take care of you silly girl ok ? Will you get better when I'll come back from England ?

 _A little snore answered him._

\- Aiyah Mei...you are incredible.

 _He caressed her head, her thin face and give her a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked at her pink and thin lips. Maybe he could…Someone knocked at the door. Lei got up, give a glance to sleeping Mei one last time and then opened the door. Japan was standing there so as Lei get out he only told him :_

\- What are you planning to do to to her ? ...take good care of her please. If not I'll never forgive you Japan.

 _The japanese man seemed rather surprised ._

-Excuse me Lei...what are you talking about ? I quite don't…

\- You are still her tutor in a way...You must check on her ! Whatever you decide, please be wiser than a certain old chinese man…

 _The Japanese was right after all , he felt beeing observed back then._

\- Just keep on mind , if she has got any harm when I come back…

\- Don't worry about that. where are you heading to Lei san ?

\- I'm going to England.

His uncle nodded.

Visit Asa-san ? I see…

\- No need for sensei to know that...no need more conflicts, understood ?

\- I understand, I won't tell anyone . Have a safe trip Lei .

\- Xiexie ni (thanks) Kiku...see ya.

 _Then Lei let Japan at Mei's room door. Japan stepped in, saw her asleep and a paper nearby that Lei had probably forgotten there. Japan come closer to pick up the document, it was a letter, from his friend Arthur Kirkland. It was short, but Kiku understood the feeling through those lines… and repeated the last sentence looking at Mei :_

« I hope you could forgive me one day for the pain and trouble I have caused you. »

 _When he came closer to his dear little sister he looking at her face he noticed something different, her hair. Then took ther hand, in shock he kneeled, kissed it and add :_

« I'm really sorry, I really am...because...even now you are suffering and I can't do much more to save you. Being with Germany and Italy made me understand that « honour » «and « ethic rules » aren't all that matters. The worst is when your feelings and opinion are not considered, isn't it Mei chan ?

 _On this, tears started to drop out silently and fall on this hand he was holding._

\- you have grown up so fast dear imôto...but I swear, I won't give up on you. We can solve it all together,

 _He looked at the morning sun rising higher through the little window._


	4. Chapter 4 : what is Nam myoho renge kyo

**Mei** **misadventures**

 **Hello everyone ! Here is the new chapter of the week ! Sorry for being late, I 've been some kind of busy lately ^^' Also...I wasn't very confident about this chapter...please enjoy and give me your opinion on this if you want ^^**

 **Warning : I'm not intenting to create a debate about religions nor believes. Just introducing a way of thinking. The buddhism of Nichiren Daishonin is actually a philosophy thought about how one's leaves his life and wants to live it. It encourages everyone to folow its own dreams . I linked it to the way of Kiku thinking.**

 **F** **or more information about the subject just look for** **these** **page** **s** **(first in any langage , second in french)** **:**

 **/la-soka-gakkai-internationale**

 **Then dear readers, enjoy the story.**

 **Characters are not mine, they belong to Himura Hidekaz. I only own the plot of this story as usual.**

 **Chapter 4 : What is « Nam Myoho Renge kyo ?**

\- Mei let me tell you something.

\- Uncle Japan ?

 _No answer, the japanese man made a face, he hated to be called this. Furthermore with her short hair she looked like more to her little self back then._

\- Hum...pan-pan ? _The young girl tried ._

\- Yes Wan-wan ?

 _He_ _answered_ _posely._ _He liked that childish surname she used to call him. It brought memories._ _H_ _e was finishing to write_ _down_ _something on a_ _kind of parchment_ _with his paintbrush._

\- what…what are you doing right now in my bedroom ?

\- Delivering you a message. Let me show you something. The present, your present makes your future. You decide and choose your future. You are responsible for your life.

\- ok...what are you writing anyway ? Is it even linked to what you just have said… ?

\- Mei chan, I 'm writing these simple words in sanskrit and japanese : « Nam-Myoho-Renge-Kyo » in hope they will be as useful for you than they are for me.

\- what does it mean ?

\- It means : I'll follow the path of the miraculous law of life. Daisaku Ikeda, a great japanese man, shared this concept to all his disciples « one another is responsible of their acts and everything they do at any moment will create their future ».

\- I'm not sure to understand….

 _The japanese s_ _mil_ _ed and looked at her._

\- It is normal you don't understand it all right now. I'd like you to do a simple thing everyday .

\- what is it ?

\- Repeat those simple words and believe in yourself. In other words, go talk with Yao san.

\- I already tried to ! You know that, I already...and he didn't even care ! He...don't hear.

\- Don't give up so easily ! Please Mei chan !

\- I..

\- You only tried twice and you already give up ?

\- But...

\- Mei let me ask you something. Tell me, do you want this marriage ?

\- No , of course no !

\- why ?

\- Because…

\- Listen, you have to focus on these reasons to make your father understand. Step by step.

\- He'll never…

\- Don't say never ! Please Mei...tell me something. Do you trust me ?

\- Yes I do ! Why are you asking ?

\- Did you keep any grudge against me since world war ? Do you still feel any resentment from that time I acted blind and madly ?

\- I had forgiven you since then. You can be assure, I did hate you back then...but not anymore, it's all in the past now.

 _She smiled to him._

\- I apologize, you are right Wan. I'm relieved.

 _He smiled back to her._

\- Then , do you believe that you can be heard ?

\- ...how ? can you tell me ?

\- You are the only one that can answer to that question. You still have time. Keep in mind all you need is already in yourself. You are enough to solve your own problems and look forward. Furthermore, you are young Mei, there is so much more to discover and learn yet. Even at my age, I learn and see new things everyday. Sekaai wa ooki to subarashii ...( The world is big and beautifull ) so don't hurt youself anymore please.

 _The taiwanese girls instinctively pushed her pajamas sleeves more to her wrists._

\- How do you know that … ?

 _He patted her head._

\- Will you try again to talk to chougoku san ? I'll do my best to support you .

\- I'll think seriously about it.

\- I'll do anything I can to help you in any way. I'm sure if we pray and you try everyday, wise will cath him. He'll hear you truthfully.

 _She sighed._

\- Do you know your cousin, Yoon So, is still clinging on his dream ? He didn't gave up on his brother. He believes that he can make up with him. More than ever. Don't abandon your dreams, it may realize one day.

\- Thank you Pan-Pan...I'll do my best !

 _She hugged him. The japanese man stood astonished a moment before hugging her back clumsily._

 _ **Thanks for reading , see you on sunday !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mei misadventures**

 **Hello everyone ! Here is the new chapter of the week !**

 **Important note :** **May c** **ontain** **some** **vulgarity and rudeness through Yoon So character, mostly in the end of this chapter**

 **Otherwise enjoy this !**

 **Chapter 5: who loves who ?**

\- Marriage you say ? Well I wasn't expecting you would ask me such question son...here come, take a sit. Two sugars in your tea ?

\- Yes please...

 _Arthur Kirkland was pleased to receive the_ _young_ _HongKongese in his house. So much time passed since he last saw him, he was smaller perhaps...He smiled to his son he had always called Leon._

\- Well I'm not properly the right person to talk about this with you Leon but….

\- If not I can always ask France.

\- No it won't be necessary !

 _The english gentleman blushed. Then giving his son the cup of tea, he looked at him and told him :_

\- Marriage isn't a simple option for a person, it is an engagement for life. For a country it is quite the same, we use to call it more « an alliance » . In both cases, if it breaks, you can't turn back again...ever.

 _HonKong gulped. He wasn't expecting such a serious tone in his father voice._

\- Then with mum and you…

\- It was 's not talk more of the past, shall we ?

\- Ok. And what about forced marriage ? How would you stop one ?

\- Forced engagement ? It is a quiet oldfashioned tradition nowadays in Europe...It was used among wealthy families...But you can't simply « stop one ». Only the persons concerned can solve it. And let me tell you, if that froggy France would be here he would say « If you are in love with someone, just tell your crush » , nor something like this I guess…Do you have someone in mind ?

\- No ! I mean not really...Maybe. That's not your business old man.

 _Arthur smiled as he saw his son blush and look away to hide it._

 **~ 3 weeks later in China~**

Ayaah I've got to attend an important meeting, Hong Kong disappeared only god knows where to, Yoon so had to solve problems with his sibling... What about Mei chan ? I can't let her all alone ! What should I do ? Shall I send her to an hospital nearby or something ?

\- I can stay and care for her Chugoku san ? You must have noticed she looks better even if still a bit weak . What happened to our nephew Yoon so ?

 _China paused, held an eyebrow and answered with some distrust._

\- He had problems with his brother again. _China sighed._ These twins...doesn't seem twins at all. Anyway it is so late ! Ayaaaah , well I really have to go , Thank you Nihon.

 _On that he left the mansion and in his hurry didn't notice Lei coming back._

\- Kiku ! You bastard, I told you I wouldn't forgive you…

\- Lei please calm down, her state may seem worse but…

\- SHUT UP BASTARD ! You are his amazing big brother for her, the father she never had and still when I called for news...

 _His hands were already around the japanese man collar._

\- She wrote a letter…

\- I don't care ! You shouldn't have let her state gotten worse, did you see her scars ? What she did to herself when she isolate herself ? She felt lonely, It's your fault…

 _Suddenly they were interrupted by a tiny voice but strong enough to be heard._

\- Ano...who is yelling and what for… ? _Cough_ Lei ? Oniichan… ?

\- Mei ! What are you doing here ?

 _Lei ran to catch his cousin before she could fall to the ground. He was more than worried , seeing the litttle young woman and hearing her breath becoming weaker. Truth is he missed his lively cousin. Smiling even in the worse situations, hyper active and optimistic._

\- Mei ! Come on Mei stay with me ! Wake up, don't give up already .…I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU ALL BYYOURSELF. Even my damn uncle couldn't care well of you...Please Mei...I can't...I can't imagine a life without you ! I...

 _Suddenly he felt cold water fall down his head,shoulders and spine ._

 _Yoon So, threw the bucket away and took Mei in his arms._

\- Can you keep your cool and both of you explain me what's going on here ?

-In Mei's bedroom-

\- Mei has caught physically a pneumonia ? How is this even possible ?

 _HongKong looked at their elder._

\- The cold diagnosed develloped on a pneumonia replied Japan.

\- But...but we are countries aren't we ?

\- Countries embodiment, and prrecisely because she is phiscally exhausted.

Lei gave a bad look to his uncle.

\- And why would she be exhausted ?

\- She tried everyday to be heard by Yao san. He still wouldn't hear her thought…

\- That was unresponsible and useless ! What if she die ?

\- It will heal, she is taking her medecine and eating properly. She decided to do her best on her own. Keep your calm Lei san.

\- …

\- She wrote a letter we've got to deliver to Yao. He must read it.

\- Oi Yoon So take a seat ! _The south korean was lean_ _ing_ _on his younger brother shoulder._ You are quiet heavy... but look at you, what happenned ? Where did you got so much scratchs and scars ?

\- Oh nothing much, don't worry Hong haha, I'm a warrior you know...

\- He had a fight again with North.

\- Aigoo Japan,usually I would say you ruined my moment but...how is she ?

\- Her state is stable for now.

\- And what about Sensei ? asked HongKong.

\- Had to go to a very important meeting at New York.

\- what , seriously ?

\- He will come back in three days hopefully.

\- Well lil' bro, I'm just...relieved I make it till here you know. When I called and Japan told me what was going on, I had to come see her.

Mei woke up.

\- hum...what is it ? Why are you all here looking at me like dumb idiots ? ...Why were you fighting for anyway ?

\- Wan calm down, It's ok now...how are you feeling ? Asked Kiku Honda.

\- Actually...pretty good. She tried to get up but the japanese man stopped her.

\- Now...I told you I'd help you didn't I ? You are too feverish. You already wrote this with all your heart. Leave it to us. We'll make him read..

\- Yeah you just have to rest Mei ! When Sensei come back, even if we have to beat him up , he'll read it whatever it is.

\- I believe it won't be necessary Yoon So Also in this letter are the reasons why Mei don't want to marry yet. _said their uncle._

 _Lei approached Mei took her hand and looked in her deep brown eyes :_

\- Mei I love you. I would do anything to make you happy...no matter what. It sounds crazy, maybe it is not the right time at all to tell you this but... I really fell in love with you I just didn't found the courage to tell you earlier.

\- w-what ?

 _Japan took Lei ear to bring him out the door_ : mind your behavior young boy, she's almost like my daugther and I won't allow you to disturb her more than necessary at the moment...

-w-w-ww-wwhaaat ? _Taiwan was surprised, a little amused by the scene but still shocked._

\- Yoon So can you please…

\- Yeah I understood little sis', don't worry those two won't disturb you anymore for now, I'll check on them don't worry.

 _The korean gave her a wink._

\- Hell yeah I can be assured that you will let them fight if they were up to such and bet on the winner.

\- haha, you know me so well Mei chan...But I still have to talk with you.

\- hum ? What about ?

 _He got_ _closer_ _, way too much close to her._

\- Something I never dared to tell you before...I hope I'll be able to princess…

 _His look somehow petrified her and maid her heart race , she couldn't tell why of a sudden...Usually he'd never give her such a look._

 _Yoon So took his chance, took her chin in two fingers and kissed her lips softly._

 _When he broke the kiss, Mei had difficulties figuring what was going on. That was only a few minutes later, the shock passed somehow, when she did move._

\- Yoon so !

Taiwan , with her cheeks in fire, pushed him aside and hide her face back a pillow

\- hum...YOON SO ? NEED'YA HELP HERE !

\- hehe you are so cute. No worries princess, I'll be back.

Yoon So shut the taiwanese room door and walked down until he arrived to the garden.

\- What is it now ? Lei don't tell me I have to kick your ass for you to behave, you...ashole… ? What's going on here ?

\- Seems like we have a surprise guest...

 _A gun was pointed at both Kiku and Lei_

 **to be continued**

 **~Thanks a lot for reading~**


	6. Note about the story

**Author's note**

Hi there, how are you dear readers ? I 'm really sorry to inform you , mostly who kept reading until here (by the way congratulations ! ),

Well…. there won't be new chapters for the moment. In other words, I decided to put this story in « standby » . Why would you ask ? Well, because I need some time to re-think and re-write next chapters. Also I have a few new ideas for other stories, including other countries. That's why.

If I've got reviews nor demands asking me to continue on this, then I'll do my best to publish about this story very soon.

A special thanks to Rebecca Frost, my very first reviewer, after mr anonymous (that pointed it out about the title, I'll keep it on mind ) Well I thank my reviewers and hope somehow this story will get more reviews.

Let's meet again soon, take care, bye~ ^w^


	7. Chapter 6

**Mei** **misadventures  
**

 **Hello everyone ! Sorry that I couldn't give sign of life these last 2 nor maybe already 3 last weeks ? Well I managed to rewrite a new chapter for this story ! ^^**

 **Taiwan : congrat's ! Now will you let the reader get in the story and finish it already ?**

 **author : Not yet.**

 **Taiwan : oh...**

 **Hong Kong : try not to do it toolong and too boring this time**

 **author : ssh don't know what you mean ! I'm serious about what I write !**

 **Anyway, please everyone, enjoy this new chapter, there will be at least two other chapters that I'll publish before the end of March. I'll do my best.**

 **Please support, review it motivates me to write more and more x)**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia and it's characters belong all to Himuraya Hidekaz.**

Chapter 6

Mei was looking through the window of her room what all the commotion was about.

\- You ? Australia ? what are you doing here ? Can you put this down please ? Said the korean brother.

\- what's this letter ? You said it is from Mei my beloved future wife ?

\- Never your bastard ! Yelled both Yoon So and Lei.

\- Give me the letter.

\- why would we ? Asked Lei.

\- Because I have the gun ?

\- grrr…The Hongkongese clentched his teeth and his fists prepared to punch him if he had the chance to do so.

\- Now will we all calm down ? Commented Kiku. Mr Australia, you didn't answered our question. What makes us the honour of your visit… ?

 _Lei backed off and whispered to his brother :_

\- While Kiku is making time, go inside phone for help. Police nor anyone.

 _Yoon So nodded and got inside discretely._

 _\- Isn't that enough obvious ? I came visit my future wife of course ! What a question…_

 _\- why are you pointing a gun on us then ?_

\- I didn't mean it sorry….it's just a way of defense you see..and assure me that I'm decent enough for her no ?

\- I wouldn't say that...

\- Isn't it ? Am I not good enough for her ? Why not ? She is one of the most beautifull tropical flowers I have ever seen...so why..

-Nobody can judge it except her.

\- why am I not good enough for her then ? just tell me ! Do they need money so much ? Was this the purpose ?

\- what a pathetic drunk wanker…

The australian prepared the trigger.

\- I said shut up kid !

\- That's enough Australia ! I already send you letters , I told you I won't marry you so stop bothering my family, you-are-annoying aru yo !

Mei throw a china vase at Australia, it crashed at his feet.

Startled he back off and shoot.

\- LEI SAN… !

\- ...I-I didn't pull the trigger did I ?! Seriously ? it's your fault provocking me kid ! And that girl ! And..

Lei had closed eyes , waiting for the pain...it never come. He just fell back as someone bumped into him.

\- wha-what ?...Yoon So !

The korean has jumped up in front of his little brother and received the gunball in his left arm.

-Yoon So !

\- ugh…

\- Why did you do that for ? Dumb idiot !

\- you are my brother of course. Protecting you , even if you don't think before talk sometimes, is my duty of old brother hehe... don't worry, some friends should come, as long as the police...

 **-** oy you ! Freeze ! Put your gun down and put your hands up !

-Veee Nihoon ! Are you okay ? A wild Italian ran towards the Japanese man to hug him worriedly.

\- Doitsu san ? (germany) Italia kun ?

Yoon So loosed concsioussness.

\- oy ! Big Brother ! Open your eyes come on !

Prussia approched the asians and took the korean on his back.

\- Don't worry he lost some blood but ve'll take care of him, ve brought a first aid helicopter kesesese~ see West ? I knew it would be useful !

\- Shut up brother and bring him over !

Mei was chocked but relieved that the german police was here ( how did they come that fast ? who would have called it ? She backed off to her room taking the decision to put an end to all of that when her father would be back home. She had to face him, before anyone else would be hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone I'm back !**

 **Yes , I finally manged to end (?) this story ! Better one day than never~ right ? ^^"**

 **Hope you are all doing fine. I haven't got time to write, mooved country, working...so I don't know when I'll re-write a story in english.**

 **Please enjoy, I hope you'll like this ending as much I liked to write it. ( If I get reviews, even just one, maybe I'll release my bonus chapter~ )**

 **Special thanks to my amazing polish roomie that proposed me to be my beta corrector for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia and its characters belong to Himura Hidekaz sempai.**

 **Chapter 8 : I wish**

She admired the drawings she has managed to do until now. Her uncle giving her some advice. She wasn't ill anymore since she took her medecine. She stopped hurting herself. Unnecessarily. She knew exqactly what to tell to her adoptive father.

\- Kiku Honda ! What does this letter mean ? And what happened while I was abroad ?

The Chinese man entered the mansion, looking furious.

The japanese man was playing some chess with his son Lei , while Yoon So was watching some korean drama on his computer.

Kiku got up and was about to answer the Chinese man.

\- Sensei !

They all turned their heads to the staircase where the highly pitched but not less strong voice came from. Dressed in her most beautiful clothes, with some make up put on. Mei looked great.

\- I need to talk to you, I wrote this letter.

The Chinese man gave his son nephew and « brother » , a look. Nobody talked nor added anything except for Yoon So still in front of his screen.

\- Just tell him! … hum-hum sorry, what's going on ?

The Chinese man sighed.

\- Kiku ?

\- I'll just say that some stranger from Australia came here threatening us with a gun. What a beautifull match you have found for our Mei-Mei. He shot Yoon So arm…

Yoon so interupted his uncle.

\- The bastard was totally drunk. Ludwig and Gilbert came right after I had called them. They just took him away, he will get sober in jail, I guess.

\- I can't let you stay in the house all by yourselves, can I ? I'm surprised that this place hasn't blown up yet. Aiyaah...don't give me this look Mei, I understood. Young Lady, in my office, now.

\- I'll prepare and bring some tea for you.

Kiku winked at his niece passing by her.

~In Yao office~

 _Yao sat down behind his desk and lit up a cigar ...Since when hadn't he smoke_ _d_ _one of these ? He couldn't figure out._

\- SENSEI ! I have to talk to you !

\- I made a mistake of judgement on choosing this man for your fiancé...I apologize.

I'm listening to you Mei.

\- I...I want to live and study in Japan !

Yao frowned.

\- Pardon ?

\- Don't interupt her please Yao san.

Said Kiku, entering the room, putting one large cup of tea in front of the mansion owner before leaving as quietly as he could. He closed the door behind him and frowned at the sight of the brothers trying to spy on them. He simply dragged them by the ear and brought them with him back to the living room.

\- Sensei I know...I've been sick, everybody thought I lost my mind...I was the first one to believe in it , believing all you told me and everyone...but that's not true ! I realised something...Despite being my father, who raised me...and I'm grateful for that of course but

\- But ?

\- You don't know what is best for me ! I need to find it by myself ! To go travelling the world, to fullfill my dream…

\- Your dreams ? Young lady where do you think you live ? In a fairy tale ? You have responsabilities and duties….

\- I know ! Please listen until the end ! I know all of that. You...You are worried and I understand. You want the best for me right ?

She couldn't hold the tears anymore

\- Mei ?

\- But like Yoon So, Lei , Kiku and even you...I'm human ! So yes, I have feelings and dreams...that lead me to aims, goals to achieve. I know it is and it will not be easy. However, someone told me, each effort made day after day will bring me closer to make my dream life come true. I just need you to trust me. Let me make my own mistakes and do my own choices.

\- Where will you live ? How will you pay the rent, electricity, your food and your medecine ?

\- Uncle Kiku proposed to help me until I find a job. He also is giving me advice to go forward. He says I have talent, so , why shouldn't I try ? I can work and get better at drawing, then take the exams.

\- what if you don't stand to be there by yourself ? What if...you don' get used to your new life ? Will I see you one day marry properly… ?

\- I...If I get married it will be with the one I' d choose and have mutual feelings...not for money. Either way it is not your business anym...Sensei ?

The old Chinese man approched her and hugged her.

\- I'm sorry...I know you can do it.

\- I'll be living with uncle Kiku. And working hard…

\- I don't doubt you , I just...don't want you to know and cross the same trials as me. I'm sure you will do a great job...Mei-Mei. I didn't see how you grew up...I didn't want to see...but you've become a beautifull woman. If you are sure of what you want, then I can't doubt anymore. Feel free to come anytime.

\- Sensei...Xiexie ni (thank you) sensei ! It means a lot ! I…

\- There, there...geez you'll make me loose my mind or die of heart attack.

He smiled to her daughter.

I'm proud of you.

He caressed her head like he used to then stopped.

\- It's ok Sensei, you can continue it feels nice….

\- Aiyaah...you are not too old for this aru ? He huffed lightly and kissed Mei's forehead.

When do you plan leaving ?

\- Tomorow by midday, with uncle Kiku. He said he was quite buisy so...

\- damned be your uncle.

\- You should try to forget your past conflicts and forgive him. He's a different person now...you know it, right ?

\- I shall think about it. what about me preparing your favourite dish tonight ?

They walked toward the office door.

\- Mei ?

\- hum ?

\- Will you not forget your old father and come visit sometimes ?

\- Don't worry. I swear I will.

~ To be continued ? ~


End file.
